Gregor
Gregor is an eleven-year-old (later twelve) overlander who was proclaimed the warrior of the Sandwich prophecies. He is bonded to Ares the bat. Appearance Gregor is not described with much detail. Luxa comments that Boots' skin "must require much light," and it is stated that both Lizzie and Boots have brown hair. In Gregor the Overlander two rats named Fangor and Shed comment that Gregor's likeness is that of his father- that their "shade" matches. We can assume that Gregor has a tan and on many of the book covers he is depicted with dark hair. Personality Gregor is a sweet, yet stubborn kid. He is very family-oriented, and would do anything to help his friends. He often butts heads with his friends and allies, most often with Luxa and Ripred. Although he is a rager, Gregor detests fighting, and tries to avoid it as much as possible. History Gregor lives in an apartment in New York City with his mother, Grace, grandmother, and two sisters: Margaret (Boots) and Lizzie. Gregor is an 11 year old who enjoys science, running track, and playing the saxophone. His best friends in the Overland are Larry and Angelina, and in the Underland, his best friends are Luxa, Howard, and Ares. Gregor picked up a lot of the slack when his dad disappeared, a little over two years prior to Gregor the Overlander. ''Gregor does what he can for his family, including staying home from summer camp to take care of his baby sister Boots and their ailing grandmother. Accomplishments/Summary '''Gregor the Overlander' Gregor is the Warrior of Sandwich's Prophecies and the foretold savior of the Underland. In Gregor the Overlander, ''the first book, he succeeds in rescuing his dad from captivity and wiping out the entire rat army, along with King Gorger, by leaping fearlessly off a cliff and taking the Gnawers with him. At the last minute, Ares, Henry's bat, saves Gregor from the fall. Later, as Ares is put on trial for letting his bond die, Gregor bonds to him to save his life. '''Gregor and the Prophecy of Bane' In Gregor and the Prophecy of Bane, ''the second book, Gregor and a team of friends, bats, fireflies, and a rat named Twitchtip, set out on an adventure across the vast Underland sea, the Waterway, in order to find and kill the Bane- a deadly white rat who is fated to bring an end to the Underland. After surviving an island of flesh-eating mites, a whirlpool, and a giant squid attack, they arrive at the Tankard, the entrance to the Labyrinth. While at the Tankard, the team is attacked by sea serpents and a band of rats, during which Luxa, Aurora, Boots, and Temp are lost. Gregor, and Ares, guided by Twitchtip, venture through the maze in search of the Bane. The team eventually finds the Bane- only to discover he is still a baby. Instead of killing the rat pup, whose mother and father have been murdered, Gregor entrusts it to Ripred in the hope that he will be raised well and not become a destructive force. '''Gregor and the Curse of the Warmbloods' In the third book, Gregor and the Curse of the Warmbloods, ''a fearsome plague spreads through the land, and infects Ares, Gregor's bond. Gregor travels back to the Underland alongside his sister, Boots, and his reluctant mother. During a meeting to discuss what to do to find the cure, an infected bat crashes in the arena in which the meeting is being held, infecting Gregor's mother. Gregor is sent to find the cure to save everyone from 'a bloodborne death,' in the center of the jungle. With the recovered Boots and Temp, the bats, Ripred, two other rats, and a troubled man named Hamnet, they journey through the jungle. The team gets past carnivorous plants, poison arrow frogs, and quick sand, only to find that Luxa and Aurora are alive and living with the Nibblers. Reunited, they continue to the Vineyard of Eyes, where the cure is destroyed by a colony of giant ants. Gregor and his friends discover that the cure for the plague is in Regalia-- realizing the plague was a weapon invented by Solovet to kill the rats. '''Gregor and the Marks of Secret' Gregor begins to frequently visit his friends and mother in Regalia. In Gregor and the Marks of Secret, ''Luxa receives a signal for help from her mouse friends. Many signs point to one thing: the Nibblers are in great peril. Luxa and Gregor journey back to the jungle to discover that the colony of Nibblers originally residing there have vanished. On an unauthorized quest, they set out to find what has happened to all of the Nibblers. Gregor and Luxa discover that the Bane has escaped from Ripred's care and is rallying the rats, stirring up a war; intending to kill all the Nibblers. Luxa declares war on the rats after witnessing them kill hundreds of her friends- Howard, Luxa, and their bonds stay to fight the army while Gregor returns to Regalia with the wounded and young. '''Gregor and the Code of Claw' Gregor is worried about his friends in the Firelands runs off with Ares to help fight. After the battle, Gregor flies back with Luxa, who is desperately ill. When he returns, he is shut in the dungeon for disobeying Solovet's orders. During his time spent locked away, he discovers he is able to use echolocation, and continues to practice it in the darkness. When he is finally recovered, he finds that he is being released because Solovet has discovered his secret- he is in love with Luxa. Regalia falls under attack. The rats have allied with the Diggers, colossal moles who can dig through stone, leaving the palace, Regalia's only stronghold, vulnerable. The Code of Claw is broken with the help of Lizzie, Gregor's younger sister. In the last battle at the Plain of Tartarus, Gregor finally vanquishes the Bane--but in the process, Ares, his bond, is killed. Gregor believes he is dying, only to wake up in a hospital, covered in wounds. During a peace offering between the humans and the rats, Luxa bonds with the thought-to-be-dead Ripred, and calls for the rats help to defeat the rallying army of Cutters. Gregor and his family return to the Overland to discuss their life plans- whether to stay in New York or move away to Virginia forever. Trivia * Gregor plays the saxophone, occasionally alongside his father, and once performed at Carnegie Hall with his classmates. * Gregor was said to be the "only trainee capable of keeping up with Mareth" when it comes to running exercises. * Gregor is technically considered a prince to the Crawlers, due to his youngest sister Boots being "The Princess." He is not fond of the title. * Although he does not have a canon last name, many fans refer to him as Gregor Campbell, with name inspiration from the popular television show "Supernatural." * Throughout the books, Gregor is often compared to Henry. * In Code of Claw, Gregor learns to use echolocation, a skill Ripred has been trying to teach him since Prophecy of Bane. * After Ares dies, Gregor begins to have more and more nightmares about falling to his imminent death. Category:Overlanders Category:Male Category:Ragers Category:Humans Category:Articles with conjectural titles